


Control Is Key

by freakingdork



Series: various kink meme fills [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt from ansera's 7th kink meme - Orgasm delay/denial, dirty talk, <s>handcuffs</s>, finger!fucking, handjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Is Key

"I've been thinking that tonight, we'll go without the handcuffs, see how much self control you really have."

"Fuck," Reid says, loving and dreading the idea.

"Grasp the bars," Morgan orders and immediately, Reid grips the metal headboard behind him. "If you let go once, I'll give you a warning, but if you let go a second time, this is over and you aren't coming tonight."

Reid whimpers; this is the first time he won't have the handcuffs to remind him to stay still, but he knows that no matter how difficult it'll be, Morgan will make the reward that much better. It's quiet as Morgan gathers the things he needs; Reid lets out a small noise when he sees that besides lube, there's also a cock ring and a vibrating butt plug.

Morgan leans over him, his mouth so close to Reid's ear that for a moment all he can hear is his lover's harsh breathing. "You aren't going to come until I say so," Morgan whispers, low and seductive.

"Yes," Reid confirms, breathless.

Despite Morgan's attempts to warm it, the lube is still a little chilly when Morgan's finger circles his entrance. It's a slow slide, a deliberate tease, and Reid tries not to squirm with impatience.

"Please," he pleads. "More."

Morgan seems to ignore him, keeping a slow, steady pace of circles, occasionally poking and prodding at the puckered flesh, never quite entering him. His dick is hard against his stomach and a pool of pre-cum has already gathered underneath it; Morgan scoops some up and rubs it in with the copious amount of lube. When Morgan pushes his middle finger in up to the first knuckle, Reid isn't expecting it.

"Fuck Derek," Reid breathes, yet again fighting the urge to move, to push back on that finger and make it go deeper; he knows that'll just make Morgan pull away, tease him longer.

After a few short thrusts, Morgan starts finger fucking him in earnest, two fingers moving at a steady pace, and then he's not fucking him at all, just tap, tap, tapping on his prostate. Reid's whole body jerks forward and he nearly lets go of the bars. Frankly, he's not sure how he manages to hang on.

“Derek, Derek...it's too much, I can't...”

“You can and you will,” he states, continuing his assault on Reid's prostate.

Each little stroke, each tiny poke shoots sparks up his spine. “Please, I'm gonna come, I wanna come, please Derek,” he begs.

The fingers inside him go still and the other hand clamps down on the base of his dick; it's painful, but exactly what Reid needs to keep his orgasm at bay. “No, you're not coming until I say you can.”

“Oh god,” Reid whispers, raw and wanting.

As Morgan's fingers begin fucking him again, he twists and plucks at Reid's nipples. They've always been extremely sensitive and as his back arches off the bed, he feels the metal bar slip from his left hand. It's only off for a second, but he knows that it still counts and while it's not a surprise, he's still disappointed and more than a bit desperate.

“No, no, I'm sorry, please don't stop,” Reid begs. “Please, I didn't mean to.”

“Shh, I know baby,” Morgan croons, even as he removes his fingers from Reid's body, “but I told you there'd be a warning and I wasn't lying.”

Morgan promptly gets up and moves to the armchair across the room. Reid can feel him staring, can feel the heat in his gaze even if he can't properly see it from the angle he's at, and it makes his dick twitch. There's something about being watched that really gets Reid going and Morgan's gaze is so intense that the effect is doubled. There's nothing he can do but lay there, stewing in his arousal and wondering when Morgan will come back.

A few minutes later, he does come back, kissing and licking Reid's neck. “Good, you did so good waiting,” he says, his hands stroking Reid's thighs. “Let's see how much longer you can wait.”

Reid whimpers at the thought.

Slick fingers enter him again, slipping in and out at a leisurely pace. The cock ring's a tight fit, but somehow, Morgan manages to put it on one-handed. Once it's on, Morgan starts massaging his prostate again and it feels like his whole world is narrowed down to just his groin.

“Please, oh god, _please_ ,” Reid croaks.

“You love it, look at you,” Morgan says, smiling. “You look so perfect like this, wrecked and on edge.”

A low, needy noise escapes Reid's mouth. “Just, I want...my cock, touch my cock.”

It's a feather light touch, just the tips of his fingers running up and down his dick, but Morgan does touch him. The cock ring won't prevent him from coming; instead, it intensifies his pleasure and because of that, it's more of a challenge to keep himself under control.

“I think maybe it's time for the plug,” Morgan calmly states.

“No, I don't think...I'm so close Derek, no, I can't,” Reid nearly whines. Morgan stares for a moment, clearly making sure Reid isn't going to safeword out, even if he's trying not to be obvious about it.

“Spencer, I know you can handle it,” Morgan responds.

Even as the tapered end of the plug enters him, Morgan is using his other hand to stroke his body. It moves across his hips to his thighs, down under his balls and up his erection. It comes to rest there, a loose grip that Reid desperately wants to fuck into, despite the fact that it's unlikely he'd get enough stimulation even with the state he's in. Instead, he lays there, as still as he can, panting and moaning while Morgan slips the plug into place. Morgan looks up at him and smiles as he flips on the vibration. It may be the lowest setting, but Reid's eyes slam shut and he grits his teeth at the overwhelming sensation.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Reid swears. “Derek, please, it's so good, just wanna come. May I?”

“Almost baby,” Morgan says, removing both hands from Reid's body. “You look so good like this, I want it to last.”

Reid finally manages to open his eyes when he feels the bed shift. Morgan is leaning over him, tugging on his own cock.

“I could...I could help you with that,” Reid says.

“But then you wouldn't get to come tonight, would you?” Morgan teases, his voice tight like he's close to coming. Sure enough, a few moments later, Morgan's cum is on his stomach and the thought of having both of their cum on his stomach increases Reid's desire to come.

“Please, now?” he asks, hardly able to get the words out.

Morgan reaches down and starts jerking him off hard. “Yeah baby, come, you can come now.”

The vibration, Morgan's calloused hand on his dick, the way Morgan is still breathing heavily, it's almost all too much. Reid comes hard, shaking and nearly sobbing. Thankfully, Morgan is quick to shut off the vibrator; Reid's not sure how much more he could have taken.

“Well, it was definitely interesting without the handcuffs,” Morgan says as Reid's still trying to catch his breath.

“I wouldn't be adverse to trying it again,” Reid says with a smirk. “Maybe next time you can hold the bars instead.”

Morgan chuckles, but Reid's pretty sure that means yes. It's certainly something to look forward to.


End file.
